Juego de Dos
by GriisleChan
Summary: Ambos tenían mas en común de lo que podían llegar a imaginar, a parte de los juegos de azar claro esta. Ademas de que iban a defender sus ideales hasta el final. Ligero MacauxMónaco. One-Shot.


Hola! ¿Como han estado? después de un corto tiempo sin subir, aquí regreso con un corto y random One-Shot :)

Al punto, esta pareja se me ocurrió de la nada... pues estaba viendo imágenes de Macau (los que me conocen saben sobre mi amor enfermizo por el(?) X'D) y de pronto me apareció una de Mónaco, eso me hizo pensar XD así que quise hacer alguito para ver el como me iba con esta pareja (: aunque este one-shot sea bastante ligero, es algo así como un acercamiento.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no es mio, es de Himaruya-san~ yo solo tomo a sus personajes para escribir lo que gustaría leer o3o XD

Advertencia: Posible OOC, realmente no se acerca de los juegos de azar y en si no investigue tampoco x_x por eso aquí no se resaltara algo en especifico, nombres humanos: Mónaco (Briggite) que por cierto, gracias a Tsu-san por ayudarme a elegirlo, redacción algo floja ya que hacia un tiempito que no escribía y me siento rara XD

Sin mas, espero les guste~!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Juego de Dos**

**.**

Los ojos de todos los presentes en aquella sala se encontraban posados sobre la única y amplia mesa que distinguía el lugar. Los espectadores estaban impresionados, por decirlo de alguna forma, observando el evento que se llevaba a cabo. Hasta incluso Russia se mostraba interesado, no todos los días podía verse algo como eso.

Tomo otra carta del mazo y la coloco conjunto a las otras que tenía en sus manos. Se mordió el labio inferior al saber que con lo que tenía no iba a ser suficiente para vencer a su contrincante. Además, la mirada tan tranquila que le dedicaba la molestaba de cierta manera ¿Acaso no tenía interés en todo eso? Aun cuando fue su idea ¿Quien rayos se creía el muy idiota? Pensaba incluso que todo eso para él era como un juego de niños, eso provoco que sus cejas se arrugaran un poco. Pero no, no iba a perder la compostura, solo iba a derrotarlo y mostrarle que ella era superior a él…

Mientras, el chico frente a ella solo pensaba que esta era bastante interesante, más de lo que habría imaginado. Hacía mucho que no tenía un juego tan entretenido como aquel. Hasta dudaba de que pudiera obtener la victoria. Aun así, no se inmutaba en cambiar la expresión calculadora en su rostro.

¿Y cómo se llego hasta aquella situación...?

**.**

El calendario marcaba la fecha en donde se había planeado la reunión mundial de países. El lugar era en la capital francesa, Paris. Las diversas naciones llegaron en poco tiempo y se instalaron en la sala asignada para la reunión, esperando que Francia no saliera con algo raro y pervertido, como solía hacerlo cada vez que la reunión se llevaba a cabo en su casa.

-Hong Kong, Macau espérenme aquí aru- indico al chino dejando a las regiones especiales en las afueras de la sala.

-¿Por qué no podemos entrar contigo, viejo?- pregunto Hong Kong arqueando una ceja y pensando que había sido una mala idea el hecho de haber ido con el chino hasta allá. Ellos ni siquiera eran naciones, si de por poco eran regiones independientes.

Yao frunció el ceño, aun cuando no era la primera vez que le sacaba en cara todos los años que tenía en encima. Debía estar acostumbrado más bien.

-No será necesario...- dio como respuesta luego de dar un suspiro resignado.

-Hong Kong y yo nos quedaremos aquí, no hay problema- intervino el más alto dando por concluida la conversación.

La Republica Popular China se adentro a la sala una vez que se anuncio que estaba por iniciar la reunión.

Al final solo se logro, y de milagro, establecer unos acuerdos y solucionar un par de problemas. Pues, las cosas se salieron de control después, para que decidieran darle fin a la reunión antes de que algo peor sucediera.

Las ex-colonias europeas entraron a la sala. Macau saludo cordialmente y con una sonrisa leve a Portugal, mientras que Hong Kong le había sacado la lengua a Inglaterra. Típico en ellos.

No se supo cómo, pero en menos de varios minutos se encontraba USA alardeando que los casinos ubicados en las Vegas eran los mejores en todo el mundo, todo acompañado de su peculiar risa. Muchas naciones le ignoraban, otras le reclamaban que era un estúpido... eso también era muy típico.

Mónaco, que había escuchado todo desde su puesto, bufo por lo bajo buscando el seguir con el paso de quienes lo ignoraban. Es decir ¿Como podía decir algo así? Si todos sabían que los casinos de su casa eran únicos e inigualables ¡Era un presumido!

-Me va a disculpar señor América, pero usted está equivocado-

Un comentario, un solo comentario logro que el susodicho dejara de parlotear y su boca se curvara un poco hacia bajo, hasta las naciones se habían quedado en silencio de pronto, no vieron eso venir en ningún momento. Mientras, el rubio se preguntaba... ¿Quién era él para decir aquello? Que falta de respeto hacia su heroica persona. Volteo la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada miel del dueño de aquel comentario. Hasta le costó un poco en descifrar de quien se trataba, y nunca estuvo totalmente seguro si era quien pensaba.

-¿Por qué? Todo el mundo sabe que los casinos de mi casa son _¡The Best!_- dio confianza a sus palabras regresando a su ánimo habitual.

-Por eso mismo, el hecho de que las personas solo tengan conocimientos sobre las Vegas no significa que sean los mejores- soltó en su defensa bastante tranquilo. Sabia del grado intelectual del americano y por eso mismo no se preocupaba en molestarse, al contrario, le parecía gracioso, alguien tenía que colocar en su lugar al rubio de lentes, pues podía ser muy bueno en muchas cosas pero en el área de los juegos de azar no podía vencerle.

USA abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su voz se vio interrumpida por una femenina.

-Es verdad, no tiene el porqué decir algo que no es totalmente cierto. Tenga en cuenta que en otras naciones existen casinos de calidad- la monegasca acomodo sus lentes con bastante despreocupación cuando no pudo evitar el haber dicho eso. Sabiendo que estaba echando leña al fuego.

Macau sonrió levemente, eran exactamente las palabras que estaba por utilizar ¿Quién lo diría? Aquella mujer hermosa de largos cabellos rubios tenía casi sus mismos ideales, en ese tema claro está.

De pronto, una tensión bastante fina se presento entre ellos, sobre todo entre ellos tres. El americano aun no se creía todo lo que escucho, y los otros dos solo querían defenderse a sí mismo, no iban a permitir que el oji azul se burlase de ellos.

-Solo hay una manera de decidir esto…- de uno de sus bolsillos saco aquel mazo de cartas que siempre llevaba consigo, ya saben, porsiacaso- Juguemos, no hay mejor forma de decidir quién es el mejor en esta área que con esto-

-¡Hagámoslo!- exclamo competitivamente USA, por nada del mundo iba a perder, es más, era imposible.

-¿Qué opina usted señorita?- se dirigió hacia la mujer lo cual asintió decidida.

El resto de las naciones se miro entre así ¿Acaso…?

**.**

Y ahí estaban ellos, aun con su partida luego de aproximadamente treinta minutos de haberla iniciado. Mónaco y Macau iban algo parejos, estando este último con un poco de delantera. Mientras USA… pues él había perdido en solo cinco minutos, y luego de dar un muy maduro berrinche, se fue reclamando que habían hecho trampa.

Algunas naciones se habían retirado y las que quedaban seguían observando con precisión la partida, realmente esos dos eran habilidosos…

-Creo que…- la voz del joven chino sonó decidida- Es hora de acabar con esto- retiro la mirada de sus cartas y miro directamente los ojos azules de su contrincante.

Sin más, dejo al descubierto sus cartas sobre la mesa indicando que la victoria era suya, para la gran sorpresa de la chica que realmente no se lo vio venir tan de pronto.

El resto, solo soltó un apenas audible suspiro mostrando con eso la desaparición de la tensión formada. En realidad, habían quedado atrapados observando aquella jugada, ambos eran bastante sorprendentes con eso, pues hicieron bien en contradecir a Alfred acerca del tema de los casinos.

El vencedor se levanto de la silla en completo silencio no percatándose que la rubia estaba algo shokeada aun, pues estaba dispuesto a irse.

-Espera- desvió la mirada de la mesa y miro la figura del chico- No creas que el porqué ganaste vas a demostrar que estas por encima de mí y de mi casa…-

-Claro que no- se dio media vuelta para enfrentarla- Aun hay muchas cosas que me faltan por aprender, por ejemplo, aquel movimiento que hiciste en un principio- le sonrió ligeramente. El no era una persona orgullosa y le gustaba resaltar la habilidad de los demás, con eso aprovechaba de obtener conocimientos.

-Gracias…- dijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta que la había alagado, no era muy común que el vencedor haga eso con la persona que recién derroto, en realidad, ella no lo ha hecho y ni mucho menos lo hará. No entendió como, pero se sintió bien con eso. Su mal humor había desaparecido y así le sonrió de vuelta.

-Nos veremos después, Briggite- y así desapareció de la vista de la susodicha, lo cual quedo asombrada por el hecho de que había dicho su nombre humano, es más ¿Cómo lo sabía? No recordaba el habérselo mencionado anteriormente. Ese chico era bastante curioso.

Se quedo en silencio, observando por donde se había retirado el chino aun procesando lo anteriormente sucedido…

Al final, concluyo que le gustaría mucho volver a jugar contra él, mala idea no sería el buscar ampliar sus conocimientos…

-¡Briggite! ¿Qué fue todo eso?- se le acerco Francia de manera dramática, haciéndole una escenita de hermano celoso aun sin tener razón, aunque para el francés el hecho de que se encontrase con otro hombre que no sea él era más que suficiente.

La rubia suspiro cansada ya acostumbrada a la actitud del francés y por mera casualidad volvió a mirar hacia la puerta que llevaba hacia la salida. Claro… esa no iba a ser la última vez que iban a tener un encuentro como aquel, ambos lo sabían…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y... eso es todo... supongo... Por cierto! no estoy al tanto del como son etiquetados (que si este es mejor que aquel y eso!) los casinos de ellos tres, si en algo me equivoque lo lamento, escribí todo de acuerdo a la personalidad de cada uno.

No me odien! -se esconde debajo de su cama(?)- jajajaja entiendo perfectamente mi fetiche por escribir crack, pero no puedo evitarlo! XD

Buee! espero les haya gustado! (: si es así, haganmenlo saber -w- es gratis! :D (?)

Admito que esto nació también a que buscaba una pareja para Macau para un fic que quisiera escribir en un futuro (un AsaKiku para ser exacta X'D) y ya que Macau es uno de mis personajes favoritos y quisiera que fuera de los secundarios en aquel fic owo sera cuestión de tiempo si lo hago o no XD. por eso, quisiera saber el que les parece esta pareja (:

Ya dejo de escribir tanto XD mil gracias por leer! :D un saludo n_n/ no olviden dejar comentario owo -dice bajito- (?) XD


End file.
